1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical circuits, and more particularly but not exclusively to line compensation circuits for power supplies.
2. Description of the Background Art
A power supply may receive an input alternating current (AC) line voltage on a primary side to generate a regulated direct current (DC) output voltage on a secondary side. The power supply may include a primary-side current sense circuit to estimate the output current on the secondary side for regulation and to limit output power. For example, an inductor current on the primary side may be sensed to estimate the output current. One problem with primary-side current sensing is that the sensed peak inductor current may not accurately reflect an actual peak inductor current due to turn-off propagation delay of a main switch on the primary side.